The present application relates generally to fishing and, more particularly, to an apparatus for assisting fishermen in retrieving fish that have been hooked, particularly large game fish like tuna that either dwell on the bottom of water bodies or tend to head to the bottom after being hooked.
Like or identical reference numbers are used to identify common or similar elements.